Trace verte potentiellement mortelle
by Toonette
Summary: Stiles pensait pouvoir oublier. Il habite maintenant à New York et est l'émissaire de la meute Mcall. Pourtant il y a ce cauchemar ou plus exactement cette trace verte qui est apparue sur son poignet. Pour résoudre ce mystère il va devoir contacter la seule personne qui peut lui donner une réponse : l'émissaire, Deaton de la meute Hale et cela veut dire le revoir Lui...
1. Chapter 1

**Fic défi : Saint Patrick !**

 **Coucou mes petits loups ! Me revoilà ! Aujourd'hui on est le 17 Mars et c'est la Saint Patrick ! Un défi avait été mis en place pour ce jour particulier, une fic en trois chapitres de environ 10,000 mots comprenant le mot vert et avec au moins une créature surnaturelle! Le chapitre 2 est en correction et le 3ème est en cours d'écriture ! Précision : l'image ne m'appartient pas! Voilouuuu! Bonne lecture !**

Trace verte potentiellement mortelle

Chapitre 1 : Cauchemars

 _Stiles marchait dans la forêt en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber. Il faisait froid et lui semblait que cela faisait des heures et des heures qu'il crapahutait sur ce sol inégal. Il souffla et essaya de ne pas penser à la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait dans le torse, au niveau du cœur. D'ailleurs pourquoi avait-il mal ? Il fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta de marcher et massa l'endroit douloureux. Il lui manquait quelque chose… Soudain la peur l'envahit sans trop savoir pourquoi, tout en sachant qu'il ne devait surtout pas se stopper. Ce qu'il venait de faire. Maintenant ces jambes refusaient catégoriquement de bouger. Il tenta de crier même s'il savait que c'était inutile car… personne ne viendrait le sauver ou plutôt la personne qu'il voudrait ne viendrait pas. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas poser une question essentielle : que faisait-il dans la forêt ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Puis il entendit un bruit qui le tétanisa complètement. Il y avait quelque chose derrière lui, quelque chose de mauvais, quelque chose qui avait faim. Il ne voulait pas se retourner et pourtant il devait le faire. Lentement il tourna la tête, sa bouche s'ouvrit pour crier et…_

Stiles hurla, bondit en dehors de son lit et se prit les pieds une de ses fringues éparpillées dans sa chambre. Il lui fallut un certain temps avant que sa respiration ne se calme complètement.

-Foutu cauchemar, marmonna Stiles en se recouchant.

Il regarda son réveil. Trois heures du matin. Il grommela, se tortilla pour retrouver une position adéquate pour se rendormir. Il ne remarqua pas la marque verte qui brillait sur son poignet…

VertVertVertVertVert

Stiles se leva quatre heures plus tard et se dépêcha de se préparer pour aller à son stage. Il se fit griller des tranches de pain, les fourra dans un sac en papier et sortit en courant de son appartement. Le bruit de la circulation new-yorkaise finit de bien le réveiller et comme d'habitude il arriva dix minutes en retard. Heureusement sa tutrice de stage ne lui en tenait jamais rigueur car selon elle le stresser ne le ferait pas mieux travailler. S'il y avait bien une chose que l'hyperactif appréciait c'était ce boulot. Il avait eu de la chance que cette psychologue clinicienne spécialisée en victimologie et en criminologie l'accepte en tant que stagiaire, c'était passionnant que de la voir bosser. Il s'installa à son coin de bureau et répondit à différents mails. Son travail était d'organiser les rendez-vous et d'apprendre les étapes de la prise en charge de la victime. Sa patronne Micelia Vicks arriva et lui sourit.

-Combien de rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? s'enquit celle-ci.

-Deux ce matin et trois cette après-midi.

-Viens au second rendez-vous et n'oublie pas de prendre des notes. Ah et c'est un tatouage à ton poignet droit ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils et remarqua enfin la trace verte bizarre.

-Non, c'est de la peinture, marmonna-t-il par automatisme.

Elle dodelina de la tête et s'enferma dans son bureau pour travailler. Stiles, lui, commença à frotter la trace qui semblait ne pas vouloir partir. Il grogna et tenta de se nettoyer le poignet au savon et à l'eau chaude. Peine perdue ! La trace ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose mais quand il la regardait cela éveillait en lui … une peur intense. Bizarre. Pas d'affolement, cela ne voulait rien dire et ce n'était pas forcément surnaturel ! Devait-il prévenir ses amis ? Non, ce n'était qu'une stupide trace verte et ça se trouve c'était de la peinture indélébile … même s'il n'avait rien de ce genre chez-lui. Il se mordilla la lèvre et après cinq minutes de réflexion décida qu'il y avait bien une personne qui pouvait le renseigner même si… Moment de doute. Normalement celui qu'il voulait appeler restait généralement neutre mais en deux ans cela avait-il changé ? Il devrait d'abord prévenir Scott mais ce dernier poserait inévitablement des questions et Stiles ne voyait pas l'intérêt de l'inquiéter. Ce n'était qu'une simple vérification. Trainer avec des loup-garou avait fait de lui quelqu'un de paranoïaque. Quinze minutes plus tard, Stiles opta pour une pause-café à l'extérieur afin de passer son appel tranquillement. Avec un peu de chance il n'enfreignait aucune règle de meute.

-Clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills, que puis-je faire pour vous ? s'enquit Deaton, toujours aussi calme.

Voilà, une chose qui ne changeait pas, pensa Stiles avant de répondre.

-Deaton, c'est Stiles.

S'en suivit un silence et Stiles fut à deux doigts de raccrocher en étant maintenant persuadé d'avoir fait une connerie monumentale, il aurait dû demander Lydia qui restait la plupart du temps une source fiable.

-Stiles, c'est une heureuse surprise. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-J'aimerais que cette discussion reste entre nous.

-Dans la mesure où cette discussion ne menace d'aucune manière la meute Hale, le prévint Deaton.

Stiles se retint de lever les yeux au ciel mais ne voyait dans son problème rien qui ne pourrait menacer la foutue meute Hale.

-C'est un problème d'ordre personnel. Une broutille, je pense mais je préfère avoir confirmation que ce n'est rien. Voilà ce matin j'ai découvert une trace verte sur mon poignet et je… j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment quand je la regarde. Vous en pensez quoi ?

-Cette trace te démange ?

-Non, j'ai essayé de la nettoyer mais rien n'y fait elle refuse de partir.

-Je vois. Pas d'odeur ?

-Non, pas spécialement.

-Comment te sens-tu ?

-Justement ça va mais j'ai peur, c'est bizarre.

-Je te rappelle dans l'après-midi, lâcha Deaton en raccrochant.

Stiles grogna mais évita de le rappeler, cela ne servirait à rien Deaton ne lui répondrait certainement pas. Le plus important c'est qu'il n'en parle à personne.

VertVertVertVertVert

Deaton finit par le rappeler en fin d'après-midi.

-Stiles, j'ai puisé dans mes connaissances personnelles et cette trace verte ne me dit rien qui vaille. J'ai une dernière question à te poser : as-tu fait un cauchemar dernièrement ?

-Tout le monde fait des cauchemars, marmonna Stiles, mal à l'aise tout d'un coup.

-Un cauchemar particulièrement violent.

-Oui peut-être mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étrange là-dedans !

-Non, mais ce serait par l'intermédiaire de ce mauvais rêve que quelque chose serait rentré en contact avec toi. As-tu du sorbier avec toi ?

-A titre indicatif, je suis toujours l'émissaire de Scott donc oui j'ai forcément du sorbier avec moi.

-Je voudrais que tu en verses sur cette trace verte.

-Et si c'est ce que vous pensez être, ce ne serait pas dangereux, genre nocif pour ma peau cette méthode ? s'enquit Stiles plus que perplexe et un brin inquiet.

-Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Vous êtes toujours aussi drôle, marmonna Stiles avec sarcasme.

-Peux-tu le faire maintenant ?

-Oui, je suis chez moi, soupira Stiles.

Il posa le téléphone sur la table et prit un pot bleuté placé au-dessus de sa télévision. Il l'ouvrit pour révéler une poudre sombre. Il y avait qu'à espérer que cette trace verte ne soit que de la banale peinture. Il prit une inspiration et versa un peu de sorbier sur son poignet marqué. Vous vous êtes déjà brûlé ? Eh bien Stiles ressentit exactement cela, une affreuse brûlure qui lui tira un hurlement de douleur. Après de longues minutes, la sensation de brulure s'atténua et Stiles risqua un regard vers son poignet en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas vraiment calciné. La trace verte était toujours là sauf qu'elle semblait être devenu plus foncée. Il déglutit, ce n'était clairement pas normale. Il reprit le téléphone d'une main tremblante.

-Je… je crois que c'est surnaturel…

-J'avais cru l'entendre oui. Sensation de brûlure ?

-Oui, c'était atroce, grimaça Stiles.

-Et la trace ?

-J'ai l'impression qu'elle est devenue plus foncée, c'est positif ? Le sorbier peut détruire cette trace ?

Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de réitérer l'expérience mais si c'était la seule solution alors il devrait bien s'y soumettre.

-Je ne pense pas que cela t'aide beaucoup, le sorbier a plus servi ici de révélateur.

-Ok, et c'est quoi alors ? Comment je m'en débarrasse ? C'est grave ?

-Cela me rappelle une Acheri, elle ne s'éveille que la nuit et se nourrit des souffrances psychiques. Elle marque ces victimes et, si mes souvenirs sont bons, la trace est verte.

Stiles jura, cela faisait deux ans qu'il était à peu près tranquille et voilà que quelque chose d'autre lui tombait dessus ! Merde, lui qui pensait ne plus avoir la poisse ! Il déglutit, une bébête se nourrissait de lui !

-Pourquoi, moi bordel ?!

-Tu dois ressentir une douleur psychique particulièrement violente pour en avoir attiré une.

Stiles ferma et claquemura ses souvenirs, il ne souffrait pas.

-Comment je m'en débarrasse ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous ne savez pas ?! Et dans le bestiaire ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ait le bestiaire…

Stiles ferma les yeux et pria pour que cela ne soit pas celui qu'il pensait.

-C'est Derek, étant alpha c'est lui qui en a la charge.

Et voilà Deaton venait de briser tous ses espoirs !

-Et vous ne pouvez pas aller le consulter, vous êtes toujours leur émissaire, non ?

-Il voudra savoir pourquoi je viens et alors je devrais lui parler de ton cas.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Vous ne pouvez pas, je ne sais pas, lui mentir ? Ce n'est pas difficile pourtant !

-Derek est mon alpha, Stiles. Je ne peux pas lui mentir, tu devrais le savoir en tant qu'émissaire…

-C'est un reproche ?!

-Une constatation. Ta vie est en danger Stiles. Le bestiaire est ta seule option pour trouver une solution à ton problème.

-…

-Pour que je puisse t'aider il faudrait que tu viennes.

-Hors de question !

-Cette créature va te vider de ton énergie, nuit après nuit et tu devines la suite logique. Surtout que si c'est toi qui va voir le bestiaire, tu auras la possibilité de mentir …

-Je n'ai pas envie de le revoir !

-A toi de voir mais je serais alors obligé de prévenir Derek de la situation …

-Hein ?! Je ne vois pas en quoi cela le concernerait !

-Cela le concernerait puisqu'il y a deux ans tu…

-Stop, pas besoin de me le rappeler ! Je vais venir…

-Demain ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

-Veux-tu que je prévienne l'alpha ?

-Non, je préfère le prévenir moi-même, soupira Stiles.

-N'oublie pas de le faire, cela serait considéré comme une agression si tu venais sans prévenir sur le territoire Hale.

Stiles raccrocha et se passa une main devant les yeux, il était dans une sacré merde ! Le bestiaire devait contenir l'antidote donc… pas besoin d'inquiéter les autres personnes de sa meute ! Il ne préviendrait pas non plus Derek de son arrivée, non il ne valait mieux pas, cela ne ferait que compliquer la situation déjà merdique. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de revenir à Beacon Hills, deux ans qu'il n'y était pas allé et deux ans depuis la guerre des meutes… Il ferma les yeux et renvoya les souvenirs douloureux de ces dernières années au fin fond de sa mémoire... Pouce-index.

 **Alors ? ^^ Faites moi part de vos hypothèses ! :-)**

 **BBB!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello mes petites licornes !**

 **Je suis hyper heureuse que le premier chapitre de cette fic vous ait plu ! Je préviens tout de suite mais le chapitre 3 risque d'avoir du retard (il est en cours d'écriture puis ira en correction), je vous assure je suis à fond dans l'écriture sauf que j'ai un examen d'anglais jeudi prochain et j'avoue que je me concentre à fond dessus ! Mais promis après je le termine** **! ^^ Bref je réponds aux commentaires en bas du chapitre !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Souffrance psychique.

Stiles n'avait vraiment pas envie d'y aller, la preuve voilà plus de vingt minutes qu'il stationnait devant le panneau : "Beacon Hills, bienvenue !". Il inspira, serra les dents et tapota nerveusement le volant de sa voiture. Deux ans qu'il n'était pas revenu ici. Avec un peu de chance, il repartirait vite, cet endroit était rempli de mauvais… choses. Avant que les émotions le submergent, il se toucha le pouce avec l'index, pas qu'un automatisme, une question de survie. C'était mieux. Il fit craquer ses doigts et redémarra sa voiture direction l'appartement de Derek, ou plutôt l'enfer sur Terre.

Visiblement Derek n'avait pas déménagé et avait gardé l'appartement que Stiles connaissait. Il grinça des dents, mais ne s'arrêta pas cette fois-ci. Il prit l'ascenseur et se retrouva, bien trop vite, devant la porte maudite. Il soupira, se composa un masque impassible et toqua. Il y avait plus qu'à espérer que Derek lui poserait des questions avant de chercher à l'égorger, voilà pourquoi il aurait dû venir avec Scott. Il n'attendit pas longtemps, en effet la porte s'ouvrit deux secondes plus tard sur… Derek. Il put voir que la mâchoire de ce dernier se crisper instantanément en le voyant. Plusieurs minutes passèrent dans un silence plus que tendu, puis Derek croisa les bras et il s'appuya contre le chambranle en affectant une posture détendue, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Stiles refit discrètement le geste pouce-index et se décida à parler puisque Derek ne semblait pas vouloir faire le premier pas.

-Derek…

-Émissaire de la meute McCall, je n'ai pas été prévenu de votre venue sur notre territoire.

En quelques mots, Derek venait de sèchement lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici sans autorisation. Cela plaçait Stiles dans une position embêtante voire dangereuse car Derek avait tous les droits ici. Stiles grimaça, sachant d'avance qu'une seule chose pourrait apaiser la situation. Il aurait voulu gérer ça autrement, mais il n'avait pas non plus le choix. Avec raideur il pencha légèrement sa tête sur la droite exposant une partie de sa nuque. Il n'aimait pas devoir faire ça surtout que Derek n'était pas son alpha, mais c'était la seule possibilité pour désamorcer ce conflit territorial.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? grogna Derek en passant subitement au tutoiement.

-Nous avons une urgence sur notre territoire et j'ai besoin de regarder dans le bestiaire pour trouver des réponses. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir, je n'ai pas réfléchi au protocole et je te présente les excuses de Scott pour cette incursion non autorisée.

Urgence, c'était le mot ! Une créature douteuse voulait le bouffer par l'intermédiaire de ses rêves. Voilà pourquoi il carburait au café depuis hier. Il fallait toujours qu'il se coltine des bébêtes qui en voulaient à son sommeil…

-Comme-ci j'en avais quelque chose à faire des excuses de merde de Scott.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'être grossier !

-Je suis sur mon territoire.

-Belle justification…

-Scott a fait une erreur en t'envoyant, toi, ici.

-Je suis le plus qualifié.

Derek lâcha un rire ironique.

-Oui, t'es qualifié dans plein de trucs…

Stiles se tendit à ce rappel implicite de ce qui avait déclenché leur guerre de meute. Il serra les dents et refit rapidement le geste pouce-index, le manque de sommeil ne lui réussissait vraiment pas…

-M'autorises-tu à consulter le bestiaire ? demanda-t-il en faisant fi de sa dernière remarque.

-Pourquoi veux-tu le consulter ?

-Une urgence sur notre territoire.

-Explicite.

-Cette urgence nous concerne nous et pas vous. Tu n'as aucun droit d'exiger des explications.

-A part si cela devient une menace pour nous, gronda Derek en le fusillant du regard.

-Je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas une menace pour vous.

Stiles ne mentait pas en disant ça, après tout c'était lui qui était dans la merde, Derek pouvait entendre la vérité dans ses paroles.

-Je n'aime pas ça, lui dit Derek en s'approchant d'un pas.

Stiles se retint de justesse de reculer, avoir Derek aussi proche lui rappelait des souvenirs douloureux comme… heureux. Pouce-index.

-Il va falloir t'en contenter.

Derek hocha brutalement de la tête avant de reprendre la parole.

-Très bien, c'est un service entre meutes que je peux rendre. Mais tu es sur mon territoire donc c'est moi qui décide.

-Je suis l'émissaire et le béta de Scott, je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de toi.

-Et où est Scott ? lui demanda Derek avec sourire suffisant.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude désagréable quand il se rappela que Derek n'avait pas tort et qu'il était dans son droit.

-Bon, je peux voir le bestiaire ? marmonna l'hyperactif en affichant une moue agacée.

-Oui, tu peux entrer, accepta Derek en lui faisant signe de passer.

Stiles soupira et tenta d'éviter au maximum tout contact avec l'alpha grognon, simple réflexe, s'obstina-t-il de penser. Il remarqua que presque rien n'avait changé dans l'appartement, cela en était déroutant et Stiles refit le geste pouce-index pour s'apaiser. Derek le mena jusqu'au salon.

-Sors tout de tes poches, lui ordonna Derek.

-Hein ?! Pourquoi ?

-Par sécurité, je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses des photos ou que tu prennes des notes du Bestiaire.

-Oui, parce que vous préférez garder les informations rien que pour vous, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Stiles.

-C'étaient les termes du marché ou plus exactement de votre reddition.

Visiblement, Derek n'allait pas se priver de lui rappeler les mauvais souvenirs, surtout que Stiles le savait, tout était de sa faute. Geste pouce-index. Il grinça des dents, mais accepta de tout sortir de ses poches et de les donner à Derek.

-Je vais aussi te faire une fouille au corps.

-Quoi ?! Hors de question ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, pur et simple ! protesta Stiles en croisant les bras et refusant que Derek ne le touche, il avait déjà assez de mal à… Pouce-index.

-Je préfère procéder ainsi, crois-moi si pouvais éviter de te toucher, ça m'arrangerait aussi.

-Je salue ton zèle, vraiment mais c'est un non définitif, lâcha ironiquement Stiles en croisant les bras.

-Je ne peux pas te faire confiance, ce mot-là, tu ne le connais pas, asséna durement Derek.

Stiles reçut ces mots comme des flèches en plein cœur, ils résonnèrent dans sa tête lui rappelant… Pouce-index, pouce-index ! Pour couper court à cette discussion, Stiles ouvrit grand les bras pour l'inciter à venir faire sa foutue fouille et par précaution garda son pouce contre son index. Derek, à pas de loup, s'approcha et palpa lentement, trop lentement son corps de haut en bas. Une tension particulière envahit la pièce et quand Derek le relâcha enfin, l'hyperactif put voir que ses yeux avaient viré au rouge sang. Stiles déglutit et recula d'un pas, se prenant de plein fouet la table basse dans les chevilles, il battit des bras dans une tentative désespérée pour ne pas tomber en arrière, peine perdue ! Derek le rattrapa de justesse et cette étreinte… Stiles retint son souffle et…

-Ça ne te manque pas, nos étreintes ? lui murmura Derek à son oreille.

Pouce-index.

-Pas du tout, chuchota Stiles, sans émotion.

Derek sentit la vérité dans ces mots et le relâcha pour ensuite pour lui tourner le dos. Après quelques minutes, il lui fit de nouveau face en restant impassible.

-Bouge pas du salon, je vais chercher le Bestiaire.

Stiles fut surpris de voir Derek revenir avec un énorme livre, normalement le Bestiaire était sous forme numérique, visiblement la meute Hale avait opté pour la forme papier. Sans un mot, Derek le déposa sur la table basse et s'installa sur le canapé en face de celui de Stiles. Visiblement, il serait surveillé pendant sa lecture…

Stiles se retint de jurer en voyant qu'il allait mettre un temps infini avant de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. En effet, si le livre avait été traduit du latin à l'anglais, il n'avait pas été par contre mis dans l'ordre alphabétique ! Voilà plus de trois heures qu'il cherchait dans l'ouvrage la mention : Acheri. Le Bestiaire était composé de plus de 3 000 pages et l'écriture était minuscule ! Bordel, Lydia et lui avaient fait la traduction il y a maintenant de ça 3 ans, mais visiblement leur travail n'avait pas été poursuivi. Il leva le regard pour voir que Derek était toujours plongé dans son livre policier, Stiles savait que le Hale n'était pas vraiment concentré sur sa lecture. Il se retint donc soupirer. Son but était simple : avoir terminé rapidement sa recherche d'information, se faire soigner par Deaton et retourner à New York. Un bon programme. Sauf qu'il était actuellement crevé et que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber sur Beacon Hills. Derek sembla visiblement s'en rendre compte.

-Tu n'as pas encore trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Il n'aimait pas voir que cela semblait satisfaire Derek.

-Eh bien, cela aurait été plus rapide si l'inculte qui a fait ce boulot n'avait pas tout imprimer en minuscule et mit ces informations par ordre alphabétique, marmonna Stiles.

-Peter sera ravi de savoir que tu apprécies son travail.

-J'aurais dû m'en douter ! Dis, en plus à ton oncle bordélique qu'il n'est qu'un idiot inculte, renchérit l'hyperactif sans peur.

Derek leva un sourcil amusé avant de se raviser et de se lever.

-C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je remets le Bestiaire en sécurité pour la nuit.

-Quoi ?! Laisse-moi encore une heure !

-Non. Tu dors debout, je suis sûr que Scott l'irréprochable ne t'en voudra pas.

Stiles grimaça en sentant toute l'animosité dans les mots de Derek, décidément ces deux-là ne s'entendraient jamais : en même temps c'était de sa faute si... Pouce-index. Stiles avait envie de hurler, bon sang, allait-il devoir encore passer toute une nuit à rester éveillé ? Il ne tiendrait jamais ! Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Derek prit le livre d'autorité et s'en alla avec.

-Fais chier, marmonna Stiles ayant à cet instant de fortes envies de meurtre.

Vertvertvertvertvertvertvertvertvert

Stiles but une nouvelle tasse de café tout en maudissant les Hale jusqu'à la dixième génération. Derek lui avait laissé le canapé et ne lui avait même pas proposé la chambre d'amis. Ce n'est pas que le canapé était dur, mais ce n'était pas non plus le plus confortable. Déjà qu'il devait rester éveillé, mais si en plus il était mal installé… Sa nuit allait être merdique. Derek s'était commandé une pizza et n'avait évidemment pas pensé à Stiles. L'hyperactif soupira et se dit qu'au moins Derek était allé dormir ce qui lui évitait de l'avoir sous le nez, restons positif ! Il rêvait de fermer les yeux, il n'en pouvait plus. Il détestait ce salon, une chambre d'amis c'est plus neutre, et tout ça, ça lui rappelait… pouce-index. En se détendant, il se rendit à peine compte qu'il s'endormait...

 _-Stiles…_

 _On l'appelait. C'était une voix sifflante et menaçante. Il avait le sentiment que lui répondre lui donnerait sa position et qu'elle viendrait pour le tuer. Non, le manger. Il était une nouvelle fois dans cette forêt sombre. La respiration laborieuse, il avait les jambes lourdes et une affreuse douleur au niveau du thorax. Il lâcha un sanglot sans savoir pourquoi. Il sentait triste sans se rappeler pourquoi. Un désespoir tenace lui brûlait le cœur sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Trop de pourquoi. Il avait tellement mal ! La créature se rapprochait sinueuse parmi les arbres._

 _-Je te promets la douceur de l'oubli éternel, laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras et tu ne ressentiras plus aucune douleur._

 _Il frissonna et sa respiration se bloqua. Il faisait tellement froid tout un coup. Il pouvait sentir la faim du monstre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il cria à s'en déchirer la gorge…_

-Stiles !Bordel réveille-toi !

Stiles ouvrit les yeux pour croiser ceux de Derek. Tremblant, il prit plusieurs inspirations pour tenter de se calmer. Ensuite il se releva et fixa son attention sur ses mains tremblantes pour éviter le regard scrutateur de Derek.

-Je croyais que tu ne faisais plus de cauchemars, lâcha avec douceur Derek qui visiblement ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé, fut la seule réponse que Stiles accepta de lui offrir.

Le point positif, c'est Derek semblait croire que ses cauchemars étaient en lien avec sa période Nogitsune et Stiles n'allait certainement pas le contredire. Derek grogna et partit du salon d'un pas rageur. Stiles laissa sa tête retomber dans le coussin, il avait hâte de pouvoir trouver une solution à son foutu problème.

VertVertVertVertVertVert

Stiles dut encore attendre trois longues heures avant de pouvoir feuilleter le Bestiaire. Il se sentait fatigué et il avait mal partout. Il ne savait pas si c'était le manque de sommeil ou le fait que l'Acheri avait puisé dans ses forces cette nuit. La marque verte semblait plus brillante et ce n'était pas franchement rassurant. Il pouvait régulièrement sentir le regard de Derek sur lui, ce qui avait tendance à mettre les nerfs de Stiles à dure épreuve. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement en trouvant enfin LA page tant recherchée.

 _Acheri : histoire amérindienne se montrant souvent sous la forme d'une petite fille frêle, elle peut aussi avoir la forme d'une femme à la peau verdâtre en décomposition et aux dents acérées. Elle chasse de nuit et marque ses victimes d'une trace verte afin de les retrouver n'importe où. Elle recherche uniquement la souffrance psychique chez ses proies, ces dernières doivent en ressentir pour qu'elle s'attaque spécifiquement à eux. Elle se nourrit lentement et la victime devient rapidement sans force et finit par être incapable de bouger et de se réveiller. A partir du moment où l'Acheri est connectée, elle peut se nourrir à volonté dès que la victime s'endort. Aucune solution n'a été trouvée pour sauver les victimes prises pour cible._

C'était la merde. La grosse merde. Il était à deux doigts de la crise de panique. Bon, il fallait qu'il se calme, il avait appris une chose au contact de Scott, c'est que l'on trouvait toujours une solution ! Regarder le point positif, maintenant il en savait plus sur cette bestiole diabolique. Deaton allait l'aider à trouver une solution, pas de doute. Le véto-émissaire pourrait l'aider. Il referma le Bestiaire et se leva.

-Tu as trouvé ?

Stiles se rappela la présence de Derek.

-Oui et je dois y aller !

-Où ?

-Derek, je sais que tu es un maniaque du contrôle, mais tu ne sauras rien.

-Tu es sur mon territoire, je dois donc savoir où tu vas, c'est non négociable, grogna Derek, catégorique.

Stiles le fusilla du regard, en colère.

-Je vais chez Deaton, content ?!

-Très bien, je t'accompagne.

-Hors de question !

-Soit on y va comme des gens civilisés soit tu finis sur mon épaule comme un sac à patates pour y aller.

Il vit assez clairement que Derek était particulièrement décidé. Il lâcha un cri rageur.

-Très bien ! Accompagne-moi ! marmonna Stiles en passant à côté de lui d'un pas furieux.

VertVertVertVertVertVert

Le trajet en voiture termina de rendre Stiles complètement furieux. Derek ne l'avait pas lâché et était rentré avec lui dans SA jeep chérie ! Stiles réussit à obtenir que Derek reste à l'extérieur de la clinique vétérinaire et franchement fut terriblement surpris que Derek accepte aussi facilement.

Deaton l'accueillit toujours aussi calme que d'habitude. Stiles était persuadé que Deaton faisait régulièrement des séances de yoga pour être ainsi.

-Vous aviez raison, c'est une Acheri, lâcha Stiles.

-Tu as lu le Bestiaire ? lui demanda le vétérinaire.

-Oui et… Bon elle se nourrit de moi, elle a créé un lien et… Visiblement personne n'a survécu…

Deaton dodelina de la tête et fronça les sourcils avant de se détourner pour prendre quelque chose sur une table derrière lui. Stiles soupira et espéra que l'émissaire aurait une solution.

-Vois-tu Stiles, j'ai découvert il y a deux ans que quelqu'un avait fouillé dans ma bibliothèque, je ne me suis au début pas posé de question mais… quand j'ai appris que l'Acheri t'avait pris pour cible, je me suis posé des questions.

Stiles fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir Deaton.

-Je ne vois où vous voulez en venir.

-C'est simple Stiles. Tu ne sembles pas souffrir et pourtant l'Acheri t'a pris pour cible. Je pense que tu as fait quelque chose d'interdit il y a deux ans pour fuir cette souffrance, pour fuir la mort de ton père et pour fuir le rejet de Derek.

Stiles se figea et fit tout de suite le geste pouce-index, Deaton le vit et secoua doucement la tête.

-Ça va aller Stiles, je vais t'aider.

Stiles recula.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide !

Stiles allait fuir cela semblait être la meilleure solution à cet instant. Sauf que d'un geste fluide Deaton lui jeta une poudre à la figure. Stiles cria et tomba en arrière. Calmement Deaton passa devant lui et alla ouvrir à Derek. Stiles paralysé, regarda avec un affolement croissant Derek le soulever et l'installer dans une chaise. Il tenta de se débattre sans succès. Après ils sortirent de la pièce, le laissant seul, se demandant ce qui allait suivre…

 **Hiiii ! ^^ Le chapitre 3 sera… intense ! Il y aura plus d'action, promis !**

 _Kitsune Aquatik : J'espère que le chapitre 2 était à la hauteur ^^ ! C'est dans le chapitre 3 que l'on va connaitre toute l'histoire et celle-ci est assez triste. Disons que Stiles a utilisé ce sort pour une « bonne raison » même ce n'était pas la solution. Bizz !_

 _lydiamartin33430 : Je suis aussi ravie de te retrouver -) ! Le conflit va être raconté dans le troisième chapitre. La créature est intéressée par Stiles car celui souffre même s'il refuse de s'en souvenir. A bientôt pour la suite ^^_

 _didinou : Merciii ! Bizz !_

 _calliope83 : Je comprends ta fatigue, moi-même le vendredi je ne suis jamais très fraiche ^^. Et là suite se finira en fanfare, promis ! Deaton est toujours trop zen ^^ Ce mec, rien ne le perturbe ! Kissouuu !_

 _chloebourgois :Oulà va d'abord falloir, que Derek et Stiles se réconcilient avant de passer aux choses sérieuses ^^ !_

 _Yugai : J'adore les confrontations ^^ Et encore, Derek se maitrise : -)_

 _Aly03 : Stiles a eu un coup de chance^^ Alalala tout est lié à des souvenirs enfermées à un endroit … Bizz !_

 _Akane : J'espère que tu as apprécié cette suite ^^ ! Bizz !_

 _Nolta : Contente que le début te plaise ! Bizz !_

 _Guest : Voilà la suite ^^ !_

 **Juste le titre du prochain chapitre sera : Je ne veux pas me souvenir…**

 **La suite sera intense, avec de l'action, des révélations, des larmes et … de l'amour ? ^^**

 **BBB !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello mes 100% chocolat noir !**

 **Voilà le dernier chapitre que je publie en retard et vraiment je m'en excuse ! J'ai une tonne de dossiers à rendre et une tonne de révision qui m'attendent ! Bref le voilà ! Je réponds à vos commentaires en bas !**

 **Cette fic va-t-elle bien se finir ? Hummm pas sûr !**

Chapitre 3 : Je ne veux pas me souvenir

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient partis, mais il n'en pouvait plus. Le corps paralysé, il luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux et réfléchissait activement à un plan de secours. Ils ne pourraient rien lui faire sans l'accord de Scott et ce dernier serait forcément de son côté, comme toujours. Il n'avait aucune envie que Deaton « l'aide », il se sentait très bien, merci bien ! Il sursauta presque en les voyant revenir. Il fit en sorte que toute sa colère se voit dans ses yeux. Cela ne sembla nullement émouvoir les deux fautifs. Deaton s'approcha quand même de lui avec une piqûre dans la main, Stiles déglutit et tenta sans beaucoup de succès de secouer la tête.

-Tu ne crains rien, Stiles. Ceci est juste un relaxant musculaire, cela te permettra de parler, lui sourit Deaton en prenant une expression censée être apaisante.

Manque de bol pour lui, Stiles n'allait certainement pas lui en être en reconnaissant ! Après la piqure, il sentit progressivement ces muscles se détendre et même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger, il se sentit moins raide, c'était déjà ça ! Il fit une grimace pour tester sa bouche encore pâteuse.

-Si je fais ça Stiles, c'est pour que l'on parle de ce que tu as fait il y a deux ans, lui dit en douceur Deaton.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler et je tiens à vous rappeler que mon alpha Scott sera mécontent, voir dans une colère noire, quand il apprendra que vous m'avez séquestré, ce qui va à l'encontre des lois de meute.

Bon parler était atroce, mais le principal c'est qu'il y arrivait ! Derek leva les yeux au ciel et s'installa contre une des tables en croisant les bras.

-En tant qu'émissaire, même si tu n'as jamais fini ta formation, tu sais que certaines choses sont interdites notamment d'utiliser un sort sur soi, continua Deaton sans se démonter.

-Vous tentez de légitimer votre acte odieux. Je porterai plainte et on verra qui rira à ce moment-là.

-Ferme-la Stiles, grogna Derek glacial.

-Que je la ferme ?! Tu sais quoi ?! Va te faire foutre !

Dans un grondement, Derek chopa Stiles par le col. L'hyperactif se figea, sentant son cœur s'accélérer brutalement et… avec un certain soulagement il réussit à faire son geste pouce-index. Il ne s'attendait pas ce que Deaton, d'un mouvement ferme, bloque sa main et l'oblige à arrêter son geste. Stiles se débattit, mais les deux hommes le tenaient fermement.

-Tu ne peux pas oublier ton père, Stiles, lui dit avec douceur Deaton.

Stiles poussa un cri et tenta sans succès de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit ! hurla-t-il en luttant de toutes ses forces contre ses souvenirs qui affluaient avec force.

-Tu n'avais pas le droit Stiles, tu as utilisé un sort et c'est interdit. Cela pourrait te tuer. Plus exactement c'est en train de te tuer.

 _Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, il y a une ambulance devant la maison de mon père. Je m'élance, le cœur battant à toute allure, je bouscule les ambulanciers et j'entre dans cette maison où j'ai grandi. Mélissa me stoppe, me prend dans ses bras, me murmure des paroles que je ne comprends pas, non que je refuse de les comprendre. Il y a un corps étendu derrière elle. Quelqu'un hurle. C'est moi. Le monde s'arrête de tourner autour de moi. Je veux mon père et pourtant c'est lui qui est étendu sur le sol, sans vie…_

Stiles a la respiration sifflante, Il se bat contre ses souvenirs visqueux, il veut les repousser, il refuse de les affronter.

-C'est ça qui a attiré l'Acheri, ce sont tous ses souvenirs coincés dans une boîte au fond de ta tête, ce sont tous ces souvenirs que tu as refusé d'affronter et elle n'a plus qu'à se servir.

Stiles tremble de la tête au pied. Il sent le regard de Derek sur lui, oh putain ce regard…

 _Dans le regard de Derek, une colère mal contenue et un profond dégoût. Je sais que c'est pour moi. Mon cœur se brise car je sais que Derek me déteste à cet instant et que maintenant tout est fini… Tout est ma faute._

Stiles ferme les yeux de toutes ses forces dans l'espoir de garder ses maudits souvenirs à distance.

-Je vais devoir briser le sort, Stiles.

-Je préfère mourir plutôt que d'affronter ça ! lui cria l'hyperactif des accents de désespoir dans la voix.

-Il va le faire Stiles, c'est non négociable, répliqua Derek en relâchant sa prise sur ses épaules.

-Tu n'étais pas là… murmura Stiles, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Derek se figea et serra les dents en détournant le regard.

-Tu n'étais pas là ! hurla Stiles avec douleur.

-Chuuut, ça va aller Stiles, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tenta de le calmer Deaton.

Stiles lâcha un sanglot en secouant la tête. Tout était de sa faute. Deaton relâcha sa main et l'hyperactif n'hésita pas à rejoindre son pouce et son index. Le soulagement l'envahit et les souvenirs retournèrent avec docilité dans sa boîte. Il savait qu'ils étaient là, il savait pourquoi il avait fait ça et il ne regrettait rien. Enfermés dans la boîte, ses souvenirs ne pouvaient pas l'envahir et il pouvait ainsi rester dans un délicieux déni. Il fixa Deaton avec assurance.

-J'ai utilisé ce sort et je ne regrette rien. Vous n'avez aucun droit de briser ce sort car vous ne faites pas partie de ma meute, sourit Stiles avec maintenant une certaine insolence.

-Deaton va le faire, Stiles. Et il va le faire sous mon ordre, lui dit Derek, impassible.

-Tu crois ? Scott est mon alpha et si tu me fais ça, cela déclenchera une guerre de meute. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que Scott me croira moi et pas toi. Je lui dirais que tu m'as séquestré et il sera furieux. Donc non Derek, je te déconseille de faire ça.

Stiles se sentait particulièrement sûr de lui. Scott était son meilleur ami plus que ça c'était son frère. Il le croirait lui, c'était une certitude.

-Et si je donne mon accord ?

Stiles se figea en reconnaissant la voix de Scott. La porte s'ouvrit sur ce dernier et sa mine était particulièrement sombre.

-Scott ? Tu… tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

-Je pensais que si tu n'avais aucune photo de ton père chez toi c'était parce que tu avais trop mal et que c'était ta manière de faire ton deuil. Que si tu ne parlais jamais de lui, que c'était aussi pour cette raison alors que tu… Alors que tu refusais juste d'affronter tout ça et moi… Moi je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, je n'ai pas vu que tu souffrais… Je suis désolé mon frère, désolé de ne pas avoir compris, souffla Scott avec tristesse.

-Je ne souffre pas Scott, je… j'ai juste trouvé un moyen pour ne pas souffrir ! Je vais bien alors que si Deaton brise ça, je ne pourrais pas faire face, tu comprends bro ? J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin que tu m'emmènes hors d'ici, s'il te plaît !

Stiles tremblait et souriait nerveusement à son meilleur ami en quête de soutien. Scott se tourna vers Deaton.

-Et pour la créature ? Vous comptez faire comment pour la tuer ? demanda Scott.

-J'ai appelé ma sœur et elle pense qu'en brisant le sort, cela devrait créer le choc nécessaire pour casser le lien avec l'Acheri. Pour l'instant, tous ces souvenirs placés à un seul endroit constituent une sorte de buffet à volonté pour elle. En éparpillant ces souvenirs, elle sera déstabilisée et cela devrait créer le choc dont nous avons besoin, lui répondit Deaton.

-Alors vous saviez depuis le début ? lâcha Stiles en fixant le vétérinaire avec une colère amère.

-J'avais des doutes et quand tu m'as appelé, j'ai su qu'il était temps d'arrêter tout ça.

Stiles regarda Scott.

-Si tu autorises ça, je ne te pardonnerai jamais, lui dit l'hyperactif froidement.

Scott s'approcha et Derek se poussa en grognant. Scott leva les yeux au ciel et préféra ne pas répondre, il préférait éviter une bagarre, cela n'arrangerait pas la situation. Avec douceur, il mit une main sur la nuque de Stiles.

-Je préfère que tu m'en veuilles toute ta vie plutôt que tu vives plus longtemps dans le déni. Car ce déni te tue, Stiles. Serais-je vraiment ton frère si je te laissais vivre ça plus longtemps ?

-S'il te plaît, Scott, supplia Stiles en implorant son frère du regard.

Scott se détourna.

-Allez-y, murmura ce dernier.

Deaton ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester plus, il lui posa la main gauche sur la tête... et il eut l'impression d'être violemment envoyé en arrière, de ne plus avoir de prise et... de se noyer...

 _-Mon maître de stage est un dingue, se lamenta Scott à l'autre bout du téléphone._

 _Stiles leva les yeux au ciel mais se reconcentra rapidement sur la route, ce n'était pas le moment de finir dans le fossé ! Voilà deux mois que Scott était parti à l'université de New York et Stiles devait avouer que son meilleur ami lui manquait affreusement. Heureusement il a Derek, ce qui compensait pas trop mal, enfin quand il était là bien sûr ! Il se mordilla la lèvre en y repensant, Derek avait souvent cette manie de partir en forêt parfois pendant des jours sans donner signe de vie, c'était sa manière à lui de décompresser. Stiles respecte ça… la plupart du temps._

 _-Stiles ? Je te parle de mon psychopathe de prof et toi tu ne cherches même pas à me consoler ?!_

 _-T'es un loup-garou Scott, à part t'infliger des douleurs psychologiques, il ne peut pas te faire grand-chose d'autre !_

 _-Je suis traumatisé psychologiquement !_

 _-Vraiment ? Et qui se coltine Peter, d'après toi ?_

 _-... oui c'est vrai. Mais Derek te protège au moins !_

 _Stiles sourit, Derek était hyper protecteur et il adorait ça._

 _-En plus, depuis que tu sors avec lui, il est devenu une crème ! surenchérit Scott._

 _Stiles éclata de rire. C'était possible de se sentir aussi bien ? C'est vrai, il n'était pas parti à l'université, pas encore. Il était décidé à mettre de côté, après tout financièrement c'était déjà difficile pour son père, il n'allait pas en rajouter ! Et il refusait que Derek lui paie ces études. Donc c'est assez têtu qu'il prévoyait son budget université. Il valait mieux prendre du retard que de se retrouver ruiné selon lui ! Il travaillait donc dans une grande surface pour mettre des sous de côté. Si son projet se passait comme prévu, il pourrait d'ici deux ans reprendre les études._

 _-Tu vas chez ton père là ? s'enquit Scott dans un soupir._

 _-Ouep, je le connais : si je ne le surveille pas il mange n'importe quoi. On va se faire un repas père-fils et après on regardera un match de base ball. Ça va être cool._

 _Stiles adorait ses soirées avec son père, cela leur permettait de se voir. Il sourit, il avait prévu de lui faire une bonne salade, un repas équilibré en somme. Depuis qu'il vivait avec Derek, déjà six mois, son père et lui avaient instauré ce rituel et cela rassurait grandement Stiles. Parfois Derek venait, parfois ce dernier estimait que Stiles avait besoin d'avoir son père rien que pour lui. Et voilà, c'est pour ça qu'il aimait Derek, celui-ci le connaissait sur le bout des griffes. Le sourire de Stiles s'accentua en pensant à son super jeu de mot._

 _-Je vais te laisser, je dois aller chercher Kira._

 _-Pas de souci, Bro ! Passe une bonne soirée !_

 _Stiles raccrocha et sifflota en se garant devant la maison de son père. Il sortit, vérifia qu'il avait bien fermé à clé et... remarqua enfin que quelque chose de louche se déroulait devant sa maison. Une ambulance, la police... Il s'élança, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Pas son père, pas son père... Il passa devant les policiers, bouscula un ambulancier et... Mélissa le prit dans ses bras refusant qu'il avance plus. Mais lui il refusait de comprendre. Il se débattit, réussit à se dégager de l'étreinte et... le vit. Son père étendu sans vie dans une mare de sang. Il trébucha se laissa tomber au sol et rampa pour atteindre son corps. Papa. Il toucha son torse, le secoua. Réveille-toi ! Ne me laisse pas ! On avait fermé ses yeux et il eut envie de hurler. Ils avaient osé lui fermer les yeux ! Cela voulait dire : il est parti, c'est terminé. NON ! Il le secoua encore. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, il ne pleurait pas. Car tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Il posa sa tête sur son torse. Cela voulait dire plus d'étreinte d'ours, plus de discussion… plus… rien. On essaie de le relever, de lui faire lâcher son père. Il s'y refusait, il ferma les yeux et s'accrocha désespérément._

 _Il était dans la cuisine maintenant. On l'a fait asseoir là. Il savait que Mélissa préparait quelque chose, du thé ou du café il ne savait plus. Elle s'activait autour de lui, lui parlait et pourtant il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression d'être là. Un policier lui demanda quelque chose, elle sortit de la pièce. Il se leva et sortit par la porte de derrière silencieusement. Il avait un objectif en tête. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui le comprendrait, qui saurait prendre soin de lui, qui le protégerait de sa douleur. Derek. Par automatisme, il prit sa voiture pour aller au loft. Leur tanière._

 _Il grimpa les escaliers, son pas était lent, pesant. Bientôt il pourra s'effondrer, pleurer. Il entra et découvrit un appartement vide._

 _*8*8*_

 _Désespérément vide. Il lâche un cri, appelle Derek. Personne. Il se souvient alors avec une étrange colère que non Derek n'est pas là, il est parti dans sa foutue forêt. Il est en colère. Derek n'est pas là alors qu'il a désespérément besoin de lui ! Derek n'est pas là ! Bordel ! Il se sent mal, il se sent furieux et il déraille complètement. Il enlève son t-shirt et va chercher l'un de ceux de Derek. Il pense que cela va l'apaiser. Ça ne fonctionne pas. Il se sent perdu. Il prend ses clés. Il tremble. Il veut oublier. Il trouve un bar, s'y installe et... boit. Premier verre, second verre... Son père le haïrait en le voyant faire ça. Oui mais il n'est pas là ! Plus là ! Cette douleur presque acide le fait tressaillir. Il a mal. Pourquoi devrait-il arrêter de boire ? Pour la mémoire de son père ?! Des conneries ! On lui a arraché son père ! C'est injuste ! Derek pas là, alors qu'il aurait dû être là ! Toujours dans sa foutue forêt ! Et lui dans cette histoire ?! Il voudrait crier, sangloter, pleurer mais il en est incapable ! Pourquoi ? Il ferme les yeux, tremble de douleur et regarde cette foutue bouteille de vodka. Ce soir, il veut juste oublier, pas de limites, il a trop mal. Alors il les enchaîne, voudrait pleurer car il sait qu'il fait une connerie. Et là sa douleur semble… s'émousser. Un inconnu lui paie un verre. Et... il déraille complètement._

 _Il se réveille, l'esprit en compote. Il observe la pièce et découvre avec horreur qu'il ne connait pas le mec qui dort à côté de lui. Puis il se souvient de bribes et... Merde ! Il a couché avec un inconnu ! Il se relève avec précipitation, remet son pantalon et ton t-shirt. Sans un regard en arrière, il sort de la chambre et s'élance dehors. Il a fait une connerie. Une énorme connerie. Il s'appuie contre un mur et vomit. La respiration haletante, il reprend sa marche vacillante pour retrouver sa voiture. Il prend rapidement une décision, il va rentrer à l'appart et prendre une douche. Il ne veut pas que Derek sache, il ne veut pas le perdre lui aussi. Il se fait honte. Ça sera son secret, personne ne sera au courant._

 _Il monte les marches et ouvre la porte de l'appart. Sa respiration se bloque. Il n'avait pas prévu que Derek rentrerait avant. Ce dernier avance d'un pas, il a le regard triste, on a dû le mettre au courant de la ... du départ de son père. Sauf qu'il s'arrête brusquement et ses yeux virent au rouge. Stiles sait que Derek vient de sentir une odeur inconnue sur lui et celle du sexe. Il voit la colère et le sentiment de trahison dans le regard de l'alpha. Il voudrait lui parler, lui expliquer, le supplier. Tellement de choses à dire et une seule phrase lui vient en tête : « tu n'étais pas là ». Dans un grondement, Derek le chope par le devant de sa chemise, il sent ses griffes percer légèrement sa peau et à cet instant il ne souhaite qu'une seule chose que Derek le tue. Combien de secondes, de minutes passent ? Stiles n'en sait rien, il ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, non il attend. Il veut oublier._

 _Il ne s'attend pas à voir le porte du loft s'ouvrir sur Scott. Scott qui a dû passer la nuit sur la route pour revenir à Beacon Hills, sûrement appelé par sa mère. Tout ce que voit Scott à cet instant c'est Derek en train de malmener son meilleur ami et son sang ne fait qu'un tour, il ne réfléchit pas et s'attaque directement à Derek. Ce dernier lâche Stiles et celui-ci a tout juste la force de se traîner dans un coin de la pièce. Stiles voudrait crier à Scott d'arrêter, il voudrait lui hurler que tout est de sa faute. Les deux loups garous se battent avec violence. Derek essaie à chaque fois de s'approcher de Stiles, pour le tuer ? Et à chaque fois, Scott lui oppose une résistance implacable. Cela ne devrait pas être possible pourtant, Scott est un bêta et Derek un alpha. Et c'est là que Stiles le voit, la couleur jaune des yeux de Scott prend lentement une teinte pourpre. Stiles devine ce que Scott devient : un vrai alpha. Stiles ferme fort les yeux, se met les mains sur les oreilles et la suite devient... floue._

 _Il sait que Scott le porte et l'installe dans sa maison. Ça fait bizarre à Stiles de dormir dans la chambre de Scott. Il ne fait que ça les jours suivants : dormir et dériver. Il a tout perdu. Son père et Derek. Il ne sait pas s'il peut vivre sans eux. Il sait aussi que Scott a déclaré la guerre à Derek. Deux alphas vivants sur le même territoire, ce n'est jamais bon, c'est une lutte perpétuelle pour devenir le seul chef. Les loups garous ont un sens prononcé du territoire, trop possessif. Et c'est de sa faute, il a merdé. Il sait aussi que les autres doivent choisir leur camp. Mélissa, Liam, Mason, Jackson, Lydia et Christopher ont déjà choisi Scott. Erica, Boyd, Peter, Cora ont opté pour celui de Derek. Malia et Isaac sont indécis, visiblement. Il dérive encore. Il sait que la maison est régulièrement attaquée, certainement pour qu'il soit tué, lui l'indésirable, le traître. Il se déteste. Son cœur lui fait mal en pensant à son père et à Derek. Il se roule en boule. Mélissa essaie de le faire manger, mais il s'y refuse, il n'a pas faim, la vie a perdu ses couleurs pour lui. Scott tente désespérément de le soutenir, de le faire sortir de sa coquille mais il l'ignore. Enfin pas totalement. Une idée germe lentement dans son esprit. Il veut oublier, il ne veut plus souffrir et ... il y a une option. Il ne sait même comment il arrive à se lever. Il sait que Mélissa est partie au travail et que Scott... ça il ne sait plus. Il sort de la maison et marche jusqu'à la clinique vétérinaire. Il a la clé, Deaton l'aide à devenir un futur émissaire et a fait en sorte que Stiles puisse venir quand il le voulait._

 _Coup de chance, Deaton n'est pas là. Il s'avance vers la bibliothèque du vétérinaire et trouve ce livre, celui qui va lui apporter l'oubli. Il marque une légère hésitation. C'est un sort interdit et cela veut dire tout mettre dans une boîte. Cela veut aussi dire oublier tout ce qui est en lien avec son père, avec Derek... Il a mal quand il y pense. Il souffre tellement. Il s'appuie contre l'étagère, lâche un cri de détresse et... Non, il ne peut pas vivre avec ça. D'une main tremblante, il ouvre le livre à la bonne page et prononce la formule en se touchant la tête. Doucement les souvenirs se rangent dans sa boîte mentale et se referme dans un léger claquement._

 _Il se sent mieux, plus léger. Il sait qu'ils sont là mais ne peut pas les visualiser. Il sait ce qu'il a fait mais le pourquoi demeure flou dans son esprit. Il range le livre et sort de la clinique, tellement plus léger…_

Tout ce que Scott vit c'était Deaton toucher le front de Stiles et que brusquement ce dernier poussa un cri, ses yeux se révulsèrent et...

-Bordel, il ne respire plus ! cria Scott en se précipitant vers son frère de cœur.

Derek le stoppa et le poussa de toutes ses forces pour arriver avant lui auprès de Stiles. Scott poussa un grondement furieux et se préparait à sauter sur Derek quand Deaton les interrompit.

-Derek, Scott, vous allez devoir m'aider, sinon Stiles va mourir.

Les deux alphas se stoppèrent instantanément, Deaton n'attendit pas plus et leur donnèrent des instructions.

-Scott vient ici et tiens-lui la main, je veux que tu me dises exactement quand son cœur va repartir. Derek, tiens-lui la tête légèrement en arrière. Je vais lui faire un massage cardiaque, restez concentrés.

Deaton commençait déjà à faire le massage cardiaque à Stiles et les deux loups garous s'exécutèrent sans protester.

-Allez mon garçon, reviens. Personne ne t'en veut, nous comprenons mon garçon, souffla Deaton tout en continuant à tenter de le ramener.

 _J'ai froid, je suis perdu dans cette forêt sombre et personne ne viendra me sauver._

-Mon garçon, reviens. Parlez-lui, ordonna Deaton aux deux alphas affolés.

-Stiles, bro, je suis là, ne m'abandonne pas ! Reviens ! lâcha Scott des sanglots dans la voix.

 _Il fait sombre, elle est là, elle m'attend et elle m'ouvre ses bras, promesse d'oubli. Derrière, quelque chose me suit, quelque chose que je refuse d'affronter._

-Stiles… Je… balbutia Derek, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Bordel, parle-lui ! hurla Scott, eh bro, je suis là, l'oubli ne t'apportera rien, je serais quoiqu'il arrive, c'est une promesse, mon frère.

-Stiles…

 _Elle le regarde, lui susurre que rien de bon ne l'attend. Derrière lui, deux loups aux yeux rouges l'observent._

-Stiles, je t'aime toujours, murmure Derek en mettant sa tête contre celle de Stiles.

 _Le loup le plus sombre gronde et découvre ses dents en regardant la femme verte. Je lâche un cri et prend ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne sais plus._

-Mien, gronda Derek en relevant la tête et en mettant une main possessive dans les cheveux de son hyperactif.

-A moi, grogna Scott en plantant ses griffes dans le bras de son frère de cœur.

 _Les deux loups s'observent, un accord tacite se forme entre les deux et dans un bel ensemble bondissent sur la créature. Je tombe au sol et regarde les deux loups déchiqueter la femme verte. Je me roule en boule et les deux loups reviennent vers moi. Ils se blottissent contre moi en grognant et l'un d'eux relève la tête pour hurler à la lune. Je me rends compte que je pleure…_

Dans un cri étranglé, Stiles ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer. Deaton vérifia ses constantes et n'hésita pas à pousser un Scott et un Derek soulagés.

-Deaton, on va l'installer au loft, c'est là qu'il sera le mieux, décréta Derek en reprenant son rôle d'alpha autoritaire.

-Hors de question, je vais le ramener à New York, grogna Scott catégorique.

-Il est sur mon territoire, c'est moi qui décide !

-C'est mon émissaire, mon frère et mon béta, je crois avoir plus de légitimité que toi !

Deaton se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, quelque chose lui disait que les prochains jours n'allaient pas être de tout repos…

VertVertVertVertVertVert

Finalement, un accord fut trouvé. Stiles dormirait au loft le temps de récupérer et les bêtas de Scott étaient autorisés à venir sur le territoire Hale afin d'apporter tout le réconfort nécessaire à l'hyperactif. Ainsi une ronde s'était organisée pour guetter le moindre réveil de Stiles. En effet, Stiles ne s'était toujours pas réveillé, cela faisait maintenant trois jours. Selon Deaton, Stiles ne craignait plus rien de la créature et avait besoin d'énormément de repos, il avait malgré tout posé quelques runes de protection tout autour de l'humain, juste par précaution.

Derek lança un regard meurtrier à Liam qui osait rester assis à côté de Stiles. Cela lui mettait les nerfs à vif, de voir des loups garous qui n'étaient pas les siens gambader sur SON territoire ! Au moins, n'était-il pas tout le temps obligé de supporter la présence de Scott. Sa partie loup lui hurlait d'arracher la gorge à cet autre alpha, heureusement que sa partie humaine arrivait à museler le loup en lui. Aussi, il n'avait pas pu avoir un seul instant avec Stiles. Son loup rêvait de se lover contre son hyperactif, c'était autre chose pour sa partie humaine qui retenait encore en tête la trahison de Stiles. Il soupira et préféra sortir de la chambre.

Derek regarda Lydia poser une main délicate sur le front de Stiles. Liam venait tout juste de partir et la rouquine avait pris sa place. La banshee soupira et se tourna vers lui.

-Je sentais bien que quelque chose allait mal chez Stiles mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de t'envoyer des sms pour te dire comment allait Stiles.

Derek hocha la tête, il savait qu'il était redevable envers Lydia, recevoir des nouvelles de son Stiles l'avait empêché de sombrer dans une folie sanguinaire. La rousse se leva avec élégance, s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-Vous êtes destinés à être ensemble. Je sais qu'il t'a trompé mais… je te demande de tourner la page, de lui faire confiance, il a besoin de toi comme toi tu as besoin de lui. Tu ne pourras pas me cacher que les nuits de pleine lune sont difficiles à gérer pour toi depuis qu'il est parti. Ton loup l'aime et ta partie humaine aussi, arrête de le nier, se mentir à soi-même cela ne mène nulle part, crois en mon expérience. Durant deux ans, il n'a été avec personne et je pense, oui je pense que même si ses souvenirs vis-à-vis de toi étaient rangés dans une boîte, il gardait le pressentiment qu'il n'aimait qu'une seule personne : toi, lui souffla Lydia, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

Derek fronça les sourcils et allait protester quand Lydia le stoppa en levant une main décidée.

-Non ! Tu vas dire encore des bêtises. Maintenant je vais aller me boire un thé dans le salon, soupira la rouquine en s'en allant de la chambre et en fermant la porte de celle-ci.

Derek resta un moment à regarder cette porte avant de enfin tourner son regard vers le lit où Stiles gisait. Il détestait le voir comme ça, immobile, inerte… Il hésitait à s'approcher pourtant il avait rêvé de cet instant où il pourrait être enfin seul avec Stiles. Quand il l'avait revu sur le pas de sa porte… Bon sang, son loup avait trépigné de joie et sa partie humaine était prête à oublier la trahison de son hyperactif. Malheureusement, il se souvenait aussi de ce jour où Stiles était revenu avec… cette horrible odeur, celle d'un intru mêlée à celle du sexe… Jamais il ne lui aurait fait du mal ! Mais il avait fallu que Scott arrive et après il lui avait été impossible de pouvoir parler à Stiles.

D'un pas presque hésitant il s'approcha du lit. Bordel, il l'aimait toujours ! C'était pour lui qu'il n'avait pas tué Scott lors de leur duel qui avait ensuite marqué la reddition de la meute Mcall. Stiles gémit faiblement dans son sommeil, Derek serra les dents et grimpa sur le lit. Stiles était affreusement pale et tremblait de manière compulsive. Derek n'hésita plus et prit son humain contre lui. Stiles se calma aussitôt.

-D'rek ? Tu m'anques, marmonna Stiles.

Derek se figea.

-Stiles, dors. Je suis là, grogna enfin Derek en resserrant sa prise sur son Stiles.

-M'abandonne pas, sanglota Stiles.

-Stiles…

-J'ai mal…

-Tu devrais dormir…

-Où est mon père ? demanda Stiles soudain affolé.

Derek serra les dents et décida de laisser à Stiles encore quelques heures d'insouciance.

-Dors. On est à l'appart, en sécurité. Ensemble, lui chuchota Derek en lui caressant avec douceur les cheveux.

Stiles dodelina de la tête et s'apaisa. Derek écouta sa respiration se faire plus sereine, lui-même se sentait mieux, son loup avait enfin rangé ses griffes et accordait toute son attention à son humain. Ils affronteraient ensemble les souvenirs douloureux de Stiles. Dans un murmure, il fit la paix avec lui-même :

-Je tourne la page, Stiles…

Derrière la porte de la chambre, Lydia s'autorisa un sourire et partit d'un pas plus léger vers le salon, maintenant elle méritait son thé !

VertVertVertVertVertVert

-Je n'y arriverai pas…

Stiles secoua la tête en disant ces mots.

-C'est comme tu veux Stiles, je te l'ai dit on va le faire à ton rythme mais… je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir que tu viennes le voir, lui Derek en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

Ils se tenaient tous les deux devant la grande grille de fer forgé donnant sur le cimetière de Beacon Hill. Stiles était encore terriblement pâle et Derek restait vigilant au cas où l'autre aurait un moment de faiblesse.

-Je… Je n'étais même pas là quand il a été… enterré, murmura Stiles le regard dans le vague.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois là aujourd'hui. Tu ne seras pas seul, lui assura Derek en lui mettant une main apaisante sur l'épaule.

Stiles sursauta et lui lança un regard troublé, il était encore étonné que Derek lui accorde toutes ces attentions alors que tout était de sa faute…

-Arrête de penser ça, grogna Derek en ancrant son regard dans celui de Stiles.

Stiles mit sa tête contre son torse à la recherche d'apaisement.

-J'ai tellement peur, chuchota-t-il enfin.

Derek frotta son nez dans les cheveux tout doux de son humain, combien avait-il rêvé de refaire ce simple geste ? Son loup ronronna presque de satisfaction. _Sien_.

-Qui n'a jamais eu peur ? lui dit Derek avec raison.

-Tu viens avec moi ? lui demanda Stiles d'une toute petite voix.

-Toujours.

Main dans la main, ils entrèrent dans le cimetière. Ils iraient tous les deux sur la tombe de John Stillinski, Stiles remarquera alors que Derek s'était fait un devoir de la fleurir chaque jour. Stiles tombera au sol et lâchera enfin ses larmes qu'il s'était toujours refusé verser. Derek se laissera lui-même tomber à ses côtés et le prendra contre lui, dans une étreinte protectrice.

Ce jour-là marqua un renouveau. Derek conclut un pacte avec Scott, leurs meutes étaient maintenant amies, une réconciliation bienvenue pour tout le monde. Stiles redevint le compagnon de Derek mais resta l'émissaire de Scott.

VertVertVertVertVert

Stiles mit son gâteau 100 % chocolat au four et sourit en entendant Derek grogner dans le salon. L'alpha était d'humeur massacrante, aujourd'hui avait lieu une réunion avec la meute Mcall et cela le mettait toujours sur les nerfs. Certaines choses ne changeaient pas et c'était tant mieux. Tellement d'aventures les attendaient encore !

FIN

 **Yeahhhh et je vous accorde une fin heureuse ! (bon je dois dire quand ce moment j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espoir dans ce monde de brute ^^) Alors vous êtes satisfaits ? N'hésitez pas à commenter comme ça je sais si je suis sur la bonne voie** **!**

 _Réponses aux commentaires :_

 _Didinou : Hello ! Mon examen d'anglais s'est bien passé ^^. Merci et j'espère que le dernier chapitre t'a plu ! Bizz !_

 _calliope83 : J'aime que les gens se posent des questions_ _Niark niark ! Oui, dans cette histoire je voulais que ce soit Stiles qui fasse une connerie, même de mon point de vu, il était juste désespéré et perdu. Contente que mon style d'écriture va en s'améliorant, j'y travaille énormément et… bon j'ai un jour l'espoir d'écrire un livre mais chut ^^. BBB !_

 _bayruna : Merci à toi de me lire. J'espère que la fin était bien ^^ ! Biz !_

 _Yugai : Non Deaton est un homme bien mais hyper zen ^^ ! Merci de me lire ! BBB !_

 _Horn : Euhh tu as fumé quelque chose d'illicite ? ^^ Non Stiles est l'âme sœur de Derek ^^ Bizz !_

 _Akane : Heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! ^^ BBB !_

 _Guest1 : Merci, heureuse que tu aimes ^^ ! Biz !_

 _Guest2 : Eh oui j'adore le mystère ^^ ! La fin t'a plu ? BBB !_

 _AnthonyRd : Merciii de me lire ! Bizzzzzzzzzzzz !_

 _Audelie : Non, il n'était pas insensible, il refusait juste de se souvenir de tous ces moments douloureux, et je le comprends parfois le dénie parait tellement plus simple. Oui je voulais un Stiles perdu et prêt à tout pour bloquer ces souvenirs. Je voulais aussi que ça soit la « faute » de Stiles, je voulais que l'on le voit sous un autre jour. Ils ne font jamais rien de manière simple et c'est ça qui fait d'eux un couple unique ;-) ! BBB !_

 _gamine66664 : Merciii ! Bizzzzzzzz !_

 **Bon, je finis une autre fic et j'en suis particulièrement fière. Du coup, je suis actuellement sur une autre fic (sterek !) que je vais bientôt publier et roulement de tambours, elle s'appelle ….**

 **« Quand les loups ne sont pas là… »**

 **Je vous en offre extrait du chapitre 1 :**

 _« Tout en se trémoussant au rythme de la musique, Stiles mélangeait ses ingrédients pour se faire un super gâteau au chocolat. Le rêve ! Il enverrait une photo à Derek parce qu'il savait que l'autre en saliverait d'envie ! C'était le gâteau préféré de l'alpha après tout ! Ça serait sa petite vengeance pour l'absence de sms ! Fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! S'attendait-il à ce qu'il se passa ensuite ? Pas du tout ! Qu'on le tire violemment en arrière et que l'on tente de lui fracasser la tête sur le comptoir ? Cela ne faisait pas partie des choses qu'il pensait faire aujourd'hui ! »_

 **Voilou, je commencerais à la poster la semaine prochaine !**

 **BBB !**


End file.
